Nureha
Nureha is the guild master of Plant Hwyaden, an Enchanter and a contemporary of Shiroe. In the months following the Apocalypse, she more or less became the ruler of Minami after purchasing several key structures in the city, foremost being Minami's cathedral. With her control over these important structures, she keeps the adventurer inhabitants in-line, at the same time using these to extend her influence over the Lander nobles and, in a move duplicated nowhere else, the Guard system of the city. Appearance Nureha is a rather curvaceous woman who blatantly uses her appealing looks to attract men in conjunction with her Courtesan subclass to get people to do her bidding. She has wavy black hair and white skin, with a purple-black dress made of crow's feathers. In her Dariella disguise, she either has blond hair (anime) or black hair (novels), but still maintains her alluring looks. She is seen with a yellow dress and hat in the anime. Personality Synopsis Pre-Apocalypse In the real world, Nureha had an unpleasant life. She was bullied at school and whored out by her own uncaring mother to pay for their living expenses. She started playing Elder Tale as an escape from her situation, and created a demure and aloof online persona. It was during this period that she got to know Shiroe, and after partying with him several times, formed a girlish infatuation for him due to his combination of kindness and professionalism. A conversation between several members of the Ten Seats Council reveals that Nureha was a complete city girl with rather particular tastes in comfort.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 8 The Apocalypse Things came crashing down the moment Elder Tales became reality. With her only refuge from the real world becoming reality, Nureha, already emotionally unstable to begin with, broke down completely. Terrified that her "soiled true self" might be found out by Shiroe, she became vulnerable to Indicus' manipulations. Within days after the Apocalypse, Plant Hwyaden takes control of both Minami and Nakasu, thanks to Nureha's seduction and manipulation of the Lander population. Return of the Goblin King arc After the Round Table Council's expedition to wipe out the monsters in Sand Leaf is a success, she appears at the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice in her Dariella disguise, implicitly telling the Lander children about Shiroe's World-class magic before skipping away.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 21, The Two of Us Shall Dance Libra Festival arc Nureha, in her Dariella disguise, wanders about the Libra Festival and watches Lord Marves' antics ensue in an attempt to discredit the Round Table Alliance. After it fails, she encounters Shiroe in a discreet location, pretending to be a traveling writer. He immediately sees through her disguise, however, so she switches to her next tactic -- persuade and seduce him into joining her in Minami while telling a story about her past. Ultimately, though, he rejects her and tells her that it would be better for them to be enemies. With that, she disappears to return to Minami but promises that she'll make Shiroe hers. Honey Moon Logs Nureha turns out to be the mastermind behind the attacks on Maryelle and Shoryu, the former who was placed under a curse by a ring and the latter who was PK'ed. The perpetrator of both, a level 90 Swashbuckler named Leoto, reports back to her after succeeding in his mission.Honey Moon Logs: Volume 3, Chapter 16 Equipment References Navigation